Creepy Black vs Lost Silver/Rap Meanings
Creepy Black: It’s time to kill a faggot who lost both of his arms, (Lost Silver lost his both arms in Pokemon Lost Silver, Creepy Black is going to kill him) I’m the creepy black ghost, get ready to be harmed. (Creepy Black is saying that Lost Silver get ready to be harmed) Why do you look like a emo in fucking black & fucking white? (In Pokemon Lost Silver, the Trainer is in Black & white, Creepy Black saying that he look's emo) I’m the best pokemon, get out of my fucking sight. (Creepy Black is the best Pokemon, He Says that Lost Silver get out of his sight) I kill pokemon, all you did was kill yourself, (Creepy Black Killed Pokemon, Pople, Even his own trainer, Lost Silver only killed hisself) why am i battling you when i could face a little ben elf. (Creepy Black is asking why he is battling with Lost Silver when he could face a little ben elf) You’re just an emo pokemon trainer who can’t write a good verse, (As Stated before, Lost Silver Looks Emo, Creepy Black says that he can’t write a good verse) now time to end this battle. GO GHOST USE CURSE! (Creepy Black has a move called Curse, who kills Pokemon, He is gonna end the battle using that move) Lost Silver: Excuse me, but how are you gonna beat the best pokemon trainer? (Lost Silver is asking how Creepy Black is going to beat him) I have all badges, pokemon, heck, i’m even rich on Pokedollars. (Lost Silevr has all the badges, More Pokemon than the Creepy Black Trainer, and he has $999999 Pokedollars) Oh, you made it to my sign? you better turn back now or you’re dead, (The Pokemon Lost Silver Game has a Sign that says "TURN BACK NOW") yes, i may have lost my head but at least i get more head. (Lost Silver lost his head but at least he get more "head") You only have one shitty move where you use curse, (Creepy Black has only a move, called "Curse") your game is not original, that’s why you’re not going first. (Creepy Black is a hacked game, Lost Silver Saysb that his game is not original, that’s why Creepy Black not going first) It’s lost silver, the best pokemon game ever, (Pokemon Lost Silver is the best Pokemon Game) by the end of this battle, YOR ARM WILL BE SERVERED! (Lost Silver lost his arms, he is gonna to do the same to Creepy Black) BRVR: BRVR wants to know what you think of what I did to this room, (In Pokemon Dead Channel, BRVR ask the Trainer what he think of what BRVR did to the room) I was just warning Creepy Black and Lost Silver about their fucking doom. (BRVR is just warning Creepy Black and Lost Silver about their doom) Do you still love me? cause if you don’t, I’ll make you all suffer, (In Pokemon Dead Channel, BRVR ask the trainer if he still love him, BRVR says that if they don’t, He's make they all suffer) you’re rhymes don’t make me laugh, THEY MAKE THOUGTHER!. (Creepy Black and Lost Silver rhymes, don’t make BRVR laugh, it make him thougther) I’m the best pokemon and i’m the leader of Dead Channel, (BRVR is the Best Pokemon and he is the leader of Pokemon Dead Channel) you guys trying to catch me is such a fucking hastle. (The Trainers try catch Pokemon, BRVR is a Pokemon, He Says that trying to catch him is such a hastle) I’m BRVR, don’t you fucking forget it you fags, (The Previous Rappers that don’t you forget that he is BRVR) all i wanted when i got alone is for you to come back! (In Pokemon Dead Channel, BRVR get alone, and he wanted that his trainer come back) Lavender Town Syndrome: I came to this battle to give some suicides, (The Lavender Town Song makes that people commited suicide...) all I did in my life was make kids and teens die. (...but the only people who commited suicide are the people who can lisent the frecuencys, kids and teens) Oh, you feeling down, well listen to this melody, (Lavender Town says that if the previous rapper felling down, listen his melody) to make you thank me of getting this sound disease. (The Previous Rapper going to Lavender of getting the sound disease) I trapped so many Pokemon, i have them all now, (Lavender Town trapped so many Pokemon, Including BRVR and Creepy Black) you all are pathetic, now turn around and get out. (Lavender Says that the previous rappers are pathetic, so they turn out and get out like the Lost Silver Sign) My rhymes are so dark, it makes a eclipse solar, (The Lavender Town Rhymes are so dark, that it makes a eclipse solar) now go back to the start cause this is fucking GAME OVER! (In all the Previous Rapper games, you can't win, only restart, Lavender says that this is GAME OVER) END OF BATTLE Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Creepy Black vs Lost Silver Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Participants Category:Justin Buckner Category:Season 1